1966
1966 (MCMLXVI) was a common year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar , the 1966th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 966th year of the 2nd millennium, the 66th year of the 20th century, and the 7th year of the 1960s decade. *The first SR-71 Blackbird goes into service at Beale AFB.(1) *A B-52 bomber collides with a KC-135 Stratotanker over Spain, dropping three 70-kiloton hydrogen bombs near the town of Palomares, and one into the sea, in the 1966 Palomares B-52 crash. *About 8,000 U.S. soldiers land in South Vietnam; U.S. troops now total 190,000. *January 24 – Air India Flight 101 crashes into Mont Blanc, killing all 117 persons on board, including Dr. Homi J. Bhabha , chairman of the Indian Atomic Energy Commission.(2) *January 26 – Beaumont children disappearance : Three children disappear on their way to Glenelg, South Australia, never to be seen again.(3) *February 3 – The unmanned Soviet Luna 9 spacecraft makes the first controlled rocket-assisted landing on the Moon. *Soviet space probe Venera 3 crashes on Venus, becoming the first spacecraft to land on another planet's surface. *A massive theft of nuclear materials is revealed in Brazil. *March 16 – NASA spacecraft Gemini 8 (David Scott, Neil Armstrong ) conducts the first docking in space, with an Agena target vehicle. *Off the Mediterranean coast of Spain, the United States Navy submersible DSV Alvin finds a missing U.S. hydrogen bomb. *The Soviet Union launches Luna 1 0, which later becomes the first space probe to enter orbit around the Moon. *April 3 – Luna 10 is the first manmade object to enter lunar orbit. *Leonid Brezhnev becomes General Secretary of the Soviet Union, as well as Leader of the Communist Party of the U.S.S.R.(4) *The Church of Satan is formed by Anton Szandor LaVey in San Francisco.(5) *Radio Peking claims that U.S. planes have shot down a Chinese plane over Yunnan (the U.S. denies the story the next day). (6) *May 25 – Explorer program: Explorer 32 is launched. *Surveyor program: Surveyor 1 lands in Oceanus Procellarum on the Moon , becoming the first U.S. spacecraft to soft-land on another world. *June 5 – Gemini 9 : Gene Cernan completes the second U.S. spacewalk (2 hours, 7 minutes). *An XB-70 Valkyrie prototype is destroyed in a mid-air collision with a F-104 Starfighter chase plane during a photo shoot. NASA pilot Joseph A. Walker and USAF test pilot Carl Cross are both killed. *June 18 – CIA chief William Raborn resigns; Richard Helms becomes his successor. *Gemini 10 (John Young, Michael Collins) is launched. After docking with an Agena target vehicle, the astronauts then set a world altitude record of 474 miles (763 km). *July 28 – The U.S. announces that a Lockheed U-2 reconnaissance plane has disappeared over Cuba. *Lunar Orbiter 1 , the first U.S. spacecraft to orbit the moon, is launched. *September 8 – Star Trek , the science fiction television series, debuts on NBC in the United States with its first episode, titled "The Man Trap ". *Gemini 11 (Richard F. Gordon, Jr., Pete Conrad) docks with an Agena target vehicle. *LSD is made illegal in the United States and controlled so strictly that not only are possession and recreational use criminalized, but all legal scientific research programs on the drug in the US are shut down as well. *British spy George Blake escapes from Wormwood Scrubs prison; he is next seen in Moscow. *Gemini 12 (James A. Lovell, Buzz Aldrin) splashes down safely in the Atlantic Ocean, 600 km (370 mi) east of the Bahamas. *A spectacular Leonid meteor shower passes over Arizona, at the rate of 2,300 a minute for 20 minutes. * (1) An ultra-secret second plane, the SR-72 is delivered to AXIOM. It will be the first of seven intended to intercept "UFOs" (2) Dr. Homi J. Bhabha is killed by Vrill Agents because the brilliant scientist uncovered the "Stein-Schloss - Secret" (3) Jane Nartare Beaumont (born 10 September 1956), Arnna Kathleen Beaumont (born 11 November 1958), and Grant Ellis Beaumont (born 12 July 1961), collectively known as the Beaumont children, were three siblings who disappeared from Glenelg Beach near Adelaide, South Australia on 26 January 1966 (Australia Day) in a suspected abduction and murder. At the time of their disappearance, they were aged 9, 7, and 4 years respectively. Police investigations revealed that, on the day of their disappearance, several witnesses had seen the children on and near Glenelg Beach in the company of a tall blond and thin-faced man with a sun-tanned complexion of thin to athletic build, aged in his mid-30s. Confirmed sightings of the three children occurred at the Colley Reserve and at Wenzel's Cake shop in Mosley Street, Glenelg. Despite numerous searches, neither the children nor their suspected companion was located. It is, however, a case of Alien abductions. All three Beaumont children were emerging PSI talents. The children abducted by the Kilth (4)Leonid Brezhnev, becomes the first Soviet leader fully informed about Управление внеземных активность - YBa, because he was one of its architects and leaders, (5) Anton Szandor LaVey - the founder of the Church of Satan, becomes the First Son of Darkness (6) It is actually a spacecraft of the Kilith that shoots down the Chinese plane Category:Union Time Line